I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an edge clip for an eaves trough adapter secured to a building.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of previously known eaves trough adapter strips such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,643 which issued on Jun. 9, 1981 to Ronald L. Sweers. This previously known adapter strip comprises a flat roof flange which abuts against and protrudes outwardly from the edge of the roof. A drip flange then extends inwardly towards the building from the outermost edge of the roof flange while a downwardly facing channel portion depends from the innermost edge of the drip flange. A top edge of a rain gutter is then positioned within the channel and secured to the building eave by conventional fasteners, such as nails. Such adapter strips are conventionally constructed in predetermined lengths, i.e. ten foot long sections, and/or secured to the building eave in end to end alignment with each other.
Since the eaves trough adapter strip is typically constructed from sheet metal, the intersection of two adjacent adapter strips are usually not perfectly aligned with each other. This condition not only presents an uneven roof line at the intersection between two adapter strips but also permits leakage between the intersection of the adapter strips.